A Wedding Disaster
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: AU! Klaine and Brittana have their double-wedding. However, there are people out to get them. What happens when there is a shootout at the ceremony? What about the aftermath? Read to find out! Klaine and Brittana with a little Samcedes and Tike. There are also character deaths and OCs. Rated for violence and swearing.
1. At Last

**So, there is a story behind why I came up with the idea, but, it'd take too long to explain. **

**I think by now you guys know I do not own Glee. ;)**

Kurt was glad he and Santana were friends again. Sure, he messed up what was supposed to be one of Santana's happiest moments out of selfishness and Santana retaliated by tearing him down viciously; but, they are full-grown adults. They forgave each other. The past is in the past and all that. He was even happier that he and Blaine are back together and are finally getting married!

To everyone's complete surprise and shock, the two friends decided to share their wedding. Evidently, Wonderland isn't the only place where impossible things happen.

They found an abandoned barn outside of Fort Wayne, Indiana and fixed it up beautifully. Then, the two couples asked Burt to officiate. The former congressman was flattered and pleasantly surprised, but he agreed.

The big day came, and Kurt was nervous and excited. He sat in his dressing room making sure his outfit and hair were perfect. Rachel knocked on his door and came in.

"Hey." Rachel walked over to Kurt and sat down. "You ready?"

Kurt exhaled slowly. "Yeah. I think I am."

"You sure you want to get married this time?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, Rachel. I'm one hundred percent sure."

Rachel chuckled. Then she sobered up. "I'm really happy for you. Your whole family's here, right?"

"Eh, there were some that couldn't make it." Kurt shrugged. "There are only two people who I really wanted to be here, but…"

Rachel nodded, knowingly. She instinctively touched her Finn necklace, then got an idea. She took it off, stood behind Kurt and fastened it around his neck.

"Oh." Kurt said in surprise. He touched the necklace.

"Now you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Rachel smiled. "I know he'd want you to have this necklace. To make you feel that even though he isn't here in body, he's here in spirit."

Kurt was deeply touched. "Thanks, Rach." They hugged.

XXX

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

Blaine and his mother, Pam hugged. As they pulled apart, Pam sighed and cupped Blaine's face in her hands.

"Thanks, Mom. Are Dad and Cooper coming?" Blaine asked, hopefully.

Pam's shoulders slumped. "No. I'm afraid not." She shrugged helplessly. "You know your dad and brother. Family just isn't a huge priority to them."

Blaine sighed in disappointment, then nodded. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now."

"I'm sorry."

"Fine. Just don't yell at me if I don't go to Cooper's wedding." Blaine smirked.

Pam gasped, half-playfully. "Why, Blaine Devon Anderson. Where did this sudden burst of attitude come from?"

"Ah, I think Kurt's rubbing off on me." Blaine nodded.

"Hmm. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." Pam half-joked.

"Mom!" Blaine threw his head back and groaned.

Pam held up her hands. "Don't worry- I approve completely. He is the best first boyfriend a mother could ever ask for. And since you both went to therapy, I know you will come out stronger than ever."

"Thanks." Blaine exhaled. "Is _anyone _in our family coming?"

Just as Blaine asked that, someone came up from behind him and covered Blaine's eyes with their hands. "Guess who?"

Blaine turned around to see a woman with shoulder length, curly, dark red hair; and beamed. "Aunt Melissa!" They hugged and laughed. "You made it!"

"Of course we did. It's not every day we get to see a double gay wedding!" Melissa grinned. She turned to Pam and hugged her. "Hey, sis."

"Hey, Uncle Tony." Blaine turned to a tall, Hispanic man and hugged him.

"Hey, kiddo. Congratulations."

"Thanks! Thanks for coming." Blaine grinned.

"Oh, sure, no problem. Oh…by the way, your aunt and I have our guns just in case some crazy homophobes decide to gate crash this wedding." Tony smiled and winked.

Blaine chuckled. "Well, if that happens, then that won't be necessary, 'cause Santana will probably scare them off."

XXX

Santana took a deep breath as she put on her veil. This was it. In spite of her sharing her wedding with Kurt and Blaine, this was going to be the happiest day of her life.

"Ready, _mi hija_?" Maribel poked her head into Santana's dressing room and walked in.

Santana sighed heavily. "I've been ready since my sophomore year in high school."

They both laughed and hugged. "I'm so proud of you."

"I just wish _Abuela_ could be here." Santana said sadly.

"Oh. She is, Santana." Maribel placed her finger on Santana's chest. "She's right here. Those who are gone never leave us."

Santana scoffed. "That sounds like it came from a Disney movie." They both chuckled.

XXX

Brittany sat on her dresser stool with her arms folded. Her mother, Whitney walked in. "Hey, honey. What's wrong? Having second thoughts?"

"No. I'm so nervous. I forgot how to get dressed."

Whitney chuckled and walked over to her daughter. "It's okay to be nervous. On my wedding day, I was so nervous, I forgot both my bra and underwear."

Brittany laughed lightly. "Well, I haven't forgotten those."

"That's good." Whitney replied. She took Brittany by the hands and pulled her up. "I'm so happy for you. I've always hoped you would marry someone who makes you happy and protects you at all costs. Santana...though a little...abrasive is perfect for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Brittany sniffed and smiled. "Dad is perfect for you, too."

They laughed and hugged.

"We're not gonna have bad luck, right? Even though Santana saw me in my dress before we walked down the aisle?" Brittany asked. "I mean, Finn saw Rachel in her wedding dress before their almost wedding and then Quinn got into a car accident."

"Oh..." Whitney hugged Brittany again. "No. Of course not. Just because your friends had bad luck, doesn't mean you're going to."

XXX

Will and Emma sat in one of the back rows. "You know, I've never been to a double-wedding. This is exciting."

"Yeah." Will nodded in agreement. "Who would've thought that Santana and Kurt of all people would be willing to share the happiest day of their lives?"

"Yeah, really. They are both divas." Emma chuckled.

The door opened and everyone turned to see Sue walking down the aisle carrying a basket of flowers. "_Hola_, everyone." She started walking down the aisle, tossing out handfuls of fake flower petals.

Carole turned to see Sue, groaned in dismay, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Pam rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"'Cause she's the Stefano DiMera of Lima." Carole deadpanned. She sighed. "Kurt is _not_ going to be happy."

"I doubt _anyone_ getting married here is going to be." Pam replied.

"This'll be fun." Carole commented dryly.

Sue sat near Will and Emma. Will leaned towards her. "Sue, _what_ are you doing here? Do you _want_ Santana to kill you?"

"Just fulfilling my dream of being a flower girl at a fabulous gay wedding." Sue said simply.

"Uh, I'm sorry- are you five or fifty-five?" Will asked, irritated.

"I resent that remark about my age, buttchin. Wasn't it you who always says you're never too old to dream?" Sue smirked.

Will scoffed and shook his head. "For your sake, I hope Santana doesn't notice you're here."

XXX

Kurt and Santana stood at the doorway of the room. Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, this is it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. You?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Kurt looked around. "This is quite a turnout."

"No kidding. Is any of yours or Blaine's family here? All I see are either friends or coworkers." Santana commented.

"_Au contraire_." Kurt pointed to a middle aged man. "That is my uncle Andy- my dad's older brother, his son, his wife Kristen, their daughter Jennifer and her boyfriend Jack, their son, Sonny, and Sonny's wife Anna."

"Your uncle named his son Sonny?" Santana giggled.

"His mother is a big Sonny and Cher fan." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh my God, Anna's mouth is almost as big as Trouty Mouths'!" Santana exclaimed.

Kurt chuckled. "She actually sort of reminds me of you- well, a toned down, blonde, British version of you."

"She's British? Does she like tea and crumpets?" Santana half-joked.

"Actually, she's one of the few who doesn't like tea or crumpets." Kurt shrugged. "Blaine's aunt and uncle are also here."

"The Hispanic guy and the lady with the eighties hair?" Santana guessed.

"Yep. And they're both FBI agents, so, don't try anything." Kurt commented.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Santana smiled brightly.

"Okay, your turn." Kurt turned to Santana. "Tell me about your family. Who's here?"

Santana grimaced. "Well, there's really not much to tell. My dad doesn't approve of me being a lesbian, neither do my grandparents on my dad's side. My mom's an only child. My cousin Dario is here with his son, Diego. I call him 'Diablo', 'cause he really is a devil. Brittany's aunt, uncle, and cousin all died in a car wreck in our Freshman year of high school, and her dad's brothers live out of the country."

"Wow." Kurt nodded. He was about to say something else, when Santana gasped in both horror and anger.

"Sweet. Mother. Of. God. Tell me that is not Sue Sylvester sitting in the audience wearing a bridesmaid dress!" Santana growled.

"Really? You're surprised?" Kurt asked.

Santana thrust her bouquet into Kurt's chest, causing him to grunt in pain. "Hold my bouquet." She took her veil off, then her earrings. She then started storming towards Sue.

"Wait- Santana!" Kurt called after her. "FBI agents, remember?"

Ignoring her friend, Santana grabbed Sue by the hair and dragged her out of the room. Rachel ran up to Kurt. "_Now_ what happened?"

Sue showed up, and Santana dragged her out of here." Kurt explained. "Do me a favor? Blaine's FBI agent aunt and uncle are both here. If Santana and I aren't back in five minutes, send them out."

"Absolutely." Rachel nodded.

"Thanks." Kurt ran out and saw Santana pinning Sue up against a wall. "Santana-"

"Hummel, I swear to God, if you intervene, I will make _sure_ neither you or Blaine father children!" Santana snapped. Kurt swallowed and backed away. "Thank you. And as for you, you disgusting, evil, pathetic, piece of crap. I ought to have you thrown in prison for trespassing! No one invited you here, you're not welcome, you never were welcome, and you never will be! Get it through your thick head! Even your retarded daughter knows you are even less tolerable than Becky, which is saying something!"

Sue glared at Santana. "You did not just say that." She pushed her off.

"I hope she files for emancipation and leaves the country under an assumed name the instant she realizes what a horrible person you are!" Santana continued. "You are nothing but a hyprocritical, sad, pathetic, evil bitch!" She slapped Sue across the face, grabbed her head and slammed it against her knee as she brought it up, then threw her to the ground. Kurt gasped and stared in shock. Santana turned around. "Now, are we gonna get married, or stand around talking about it?!"

Kurt nodded, and held out her earrings, which she took and put them on. "You know, I'm surprised she took all that."

Santana chuckled wryly. "I'm surprised she showed up at all. She does know we hate her, right?"

"I think she's getting senile in her old age." Kurt joked.

Rachel opened the door and stuck her head out. "Hey. Are you guys ready?"

"Yep!" Santana smiled and turned to Kurt. "How do I look?"

"Perfect." Kurt replied. "How do I look?"

"Like a tool." Santana smirked. "Nah, just kidding. You actually look decent."

"Why thank you." Kurt chuckled. "Hey, can I give you some advice?"

"Not that I have a choice." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't let Sue ruin this wedding for you." Kurt said firmly. "It's your wedding day."

"I guess that's true."

Kurt nodded. "Mm-hmm. Who's getting married to Brittany S. Pierce?"

"I am, I am, I am." Santana jumped up and down, lightly.

"Who's the queen?" Kurt asked again.

Santana rolled her eyes and waved her hands above her head. "Me, me, me, me!" They both laughed. "Okay, you have a point. Nothing and no one is going to ruin this day for me."

Unbeknownst to the duo, someone was watching from around a corner, holding a gun. '_On the contrary, my dear Santana. Someone_ is _going to ruin it for you.'_


	2. Wedding Interruptus

Rachel signaled the band, and they started playing "At Last". Artie and Mercedes sang the lyrics as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked arm in arm down the aisle. Everyone stood as Santana and Kurt stood arm in arm in the doorway.

"Don't ruin my moment this time." Santana whispered half-jokingly.

Kurt chuckled softly. "Only if you don't ruin mine." They walked down the aisle, hugged, and stood facing the doorway. They both got emotional seeing Blaine and Brittany walk down the aisle, smiling wide. This was it. They were getting married to their soulmates. Once at the altar, Blaine and Brittany shared a hug, and Artie and Mercedes finished the song.

Both couples turned to Burt, who did his best to hold back tears. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness and honor these two couples in holy matrimony. They love each other, and wish to show their love for each other to their friends and family today." As Burt spoke, Sue limped into the room and sat in her seat. No one paid attention to her. Burt continued. "Each of them has prepared their vows." He turned to Brittany and Santana. "Ladies first."

Santana took a deep breath and looked into Brittany's eyes. "Brittany…you…you've helped me so much over the last five years. Especially during our senior year when I came out. You're my rock. You make me smile, you make me laugh…you make me a better person. I will spend the rest of our lives making you happy, making you smile, making you laugh, and being your rock in return."

Brittany sniffed and lightly brushed away tears. She took a deep breath. "You make me a better person, too. I am not the smartest person in the world- even though my dad is Stephen Hawkings, but…you make me smarter every day. You have given me so much, and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

Santana sniffed and smiled at Brittany. She then turned to Kurt. "Okay, Hummel. You're up."

A few people chuckled. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. "You know, they say that one person can change your life. For a long time, they wouldn't even realize it and sometimes it's too late. Blaine…to say that you changed my life would be an understatement. If I never met you…I don't think I ever would have made it to Graduation." A few people gasped at that revelation. Burt smiled sadly, knowingly. "You showed me how to love and to be loved in return. I know I've taken you for granted. So, I vow never to do so again. I also vow to kiss you and hold you when- and wherever you want, to always put you before everything, to defend you, to always listen to you."

Blaine was overcome with emotion. He pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. He then sniffed and swallowed. "I will definitely hold you to those promises." A few people chuckled again. "I've had some growing up to do these past few months. Kurt…you too have shown me what it feels to be loved. You've always supported me in your own special way, which is why I love you. You've shown me a new kind of love. A love that I cannot wait to experience every day for the rest of our lives. And the lives we live after that. Over and over and over again. For all eternity. We have been through so much together. But…I think we had to go through all those things to get where we are. And if we can get through all that…then we can get through anything."

"May I have the rings, please?" Burt asked. Sam and Rachel gave him the rings, and Burt gave the rings to the brides and grooms. "We'll do this from my left to my right. Brittany, place the ring on Santana's finger."

"I, Brittany S Pierce take thee Santana Lopez…"

"…To be my lawfully wedded wife…" Santana repeated.

"…To have and to hold from this day forward…" Blaine repeated.

"…I promise to love and honor you…" Kurt repeated.

"…Through good times and bad..."

"...In sickness and health..."

"...For richer or poorer..."

"...For as long as we both shall live."

"Now, if there's anyone who objects to these unions, speak now or forever hold your peace." Burt waited a minute, then when no one spoke, he continued. "Well, then, by the power vested in me by the state of Indiana, I now pronounce you," He turned to Kurt and Blaine. "husbands…" He then turned to Santana and Brittany. "…and wives. You may now-"

BANG!

Everyone either gasped or cried out when Burt fell to the ground, bleeding from his chest. Before anyone could react, a shower of bullets were shot throughout the room. Everyone screamed in panic and either got down on the floor or tried to escape.

Sue stood and turned angrily towards the shooters, but ended up getting four bullets in her chest. She was dead before she hit the ground. Will let out a long gasp, crawled over to her, scooped up some of her blood, smeared it all over himself to make him appear dead, then scooped up some more to cover his wife. Emma squealed and fainted when Will smeared blood all over her, then he cradled her in his arms.

Brittany looked fearfully towards the gunmen. One of them pointed a gun to Santana. Brittany flung herself in front of Santana, taking the bullet meant for her. Santana caught her wife before she hit the floor. Santana felt the blood on her hands from Brittany's back.

"No!" Whitney yelled in fear. She and Pierce crawled over to their daughter.

XX

Meanwhile, Rachel started to hyperventilate. "Oh my God! What is happening?!"

XX

Carole, Kurt, and Blaine rushed to Burt's side. Carole immediately put pressure on Burt's wound. Burt gasped for breath.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Carole yelled out. "He's bleeding!"

Kurt held back tears as he took off his jacket, folded it up, and carefully put it under Burt's head. "Dad…just hang in there."

XX

Mike sat up from being crouched over and looked around. He saw Tina lying face down on the ground, blood oozing from her stomach. He crawled over to her and turned her over. "Tina…" He frantically put pressure on her wound.

Sam ran over. "Dude! You okay?"

"I am, but Tina isn't." Mike replied.

"Whoa." Sam knelt down. "Is she like, breathing?"

"Yes, she's still alive." Mike said. "Where are the paramedics?!"

"Dude, it's okay. She's gonna be fine." Sam assured him.

Mike took Tina's hand in his. "Tina…please don't leave me. I'm so sorry about what I put you through. Please…please wake up so I can make it up to you."

XX

Both Whitney and Santana held Brittany's hands. Santana sniffed. "Brittany…you sacrificed your life for me?"

"I love you." Brittany said simply. She coughed up a little blood.

"Baby…it's going to be okay. You're gonna be fine." Whitney said, holding back sobs and putting pressure to Brittany's wound.

"Brittany…Brittany, come on, just because you were born and married here doesn't mean you get to die here, okay? Especially not now!" Santana pleaded. "An ambulance is coming, and they're going to make you all better. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together just like we promised!"

Brittany struggled to speak. "I…I don't want…to-to…leave you."

"You won't, okay. You won't."

"Santana…I…I'm dying." Brittany spoke so softly, Santana had to strain to hear her.

"No! No! Don't you leave me." Santana was crying now. She shook her head. "Don't you leave me."

By now, Rachel, Mercedes, and Maribel gathered behind Brittany, Santana, and Whitney. Brittany turned to her parents. "Take care of…Lord and Lady Tubbington for me."

Santana was full-on sobbing now. She shook her head. "_Don't_ you leave me!"

"I love you, Santana." Brittany said quietly.

"No, you don't let go!" Santana sobbed.

"I love you…so…much…" Brittany's breath shook and she died.

"Brittany? BRITTANY!" Santana screamed, shaking her shoulders.

"NO! NO!" Whitney wailed. She screamed in anguish as Pierce held her.

Rachel and Mercedes sobbed while hugging each other. Maribel, with tears streaming down her face, tried to pry her daughter away. "NO! Leave me, damn you!" Santana held Brittany's body close to her and sobbed mournfully.

XX

Kurt, Carole, Burt, and Blaine looked over at Santana and Brittany's parents crying over Brittany's body. Blaine and Kurt felt a pang of sadness for their friend, then turned to Burt.

"Carole…in case I don't make it…my will-"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence, Burt Hummel!" Carole said sternly, pointing a finger at him. "You will make it through this!"

"Dad…please, you can't leave us. Not now." Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt…I'm so proud of you. You've come so far since high school. I want you to be happy, start a family." Burt continued.

"Dad…"

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, what can I do?"

"Not now, Blaine." Kurt said, without looking at him.

"But I want to help!"

Something in Kurt snapped. He threw his hands up in frustration. "_Then find me a paramedic_!" Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's outburst and was a little hurt. He scoffed quietly, stood, and slowly walked out of the room. Kurt watched him, feeling guilty. He sighed and turned to Burt, who turned to him.

"Go. Fix this. I'll be fine." Burt insisted.

Kurt smiled, kissed his dad on the forehead, and turned to Carole. "Take care of him, Carole." With that, he stood and walked up the aisle.

XX

Will walked around helping the injured. He applied pressure to some wounds and closed the eyes of the deceased. He walked over to a man sitting on a chair looking despondant. "Hey. Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Good. Make yourself useful and help us help the injured." He pulled him up. "Come on."

Kurt nearly bumped into Will. "Oh! Hey, Mr. Schue."

"Hey. You okay?"

Kurt sighed. "As okay as can be expected. I'm looking for Blaine. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I just saw him leave the room about a minute ago." Will replied.

"Thanks."

XX

Blaine walked out of the barn. Emotions overwhelmed him. His wedding was ruined, Burt was shot, Brittany was murdered. He let out a few sobs, then took a deep breath. He was about to head for the house Brittany's family was renting to use the phone, when someone came up behind him and covered his mouth with a gloved hand and pressed a gun to his back.

"One sound, and your husband dies." His captor ordered. Blaine's eyes widened in horror.


	3. Revenge

**I don't know how many people are still reading this, but, heh. I decided to update, anyway.**

Kurt stepped out into the sunlight. He heard distant sirens and glanced towards the house. Blaine must be in there. He ran up the porch steps and tried to open the door, but it was locked. That's strange. Blaine knew this house was being used for the wedding guests. Why would he lock the door?

XX

Blaine tried to keep calm as his captor pushed him inside the house and locked the door. They walked down a hall and around the corner, out of eyesight of the front door. Blaine was backed up against a wall. His heart beat faster as his captor aimed a gun at him. Blaine bit back a "Please!" and glared at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cody Tolentino." Cody replied. "You know...I didn't think Kurt's husband would be so drop dead gorgeous."

Blaine swallowed. "How-how do you know...?"

"Oh, Kurt and I go way back." Cody grinned. "You see, he worked as an elf at Santa Land one Christmas. His first in New York, I believe. He invited me over to his apartment for a little tree trimming get-together with his roommates Santana and Rachel..."

Blaine processed this. That was the year that he cheated on Kurt. If something happened that night...it would be all his fault. "What...?"

"Oh, don't worry- it was all consensual." Cody replied. "Until...he said no to this roleplay action I had in mind. Then I had to switch gears. So, I hogtied him to the bed and robbed him blind. A few days later, I'm arrested for robbery. Wanna take a guess who called the cops on me?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "So that's why you trashed the wedding. You wanted revenge."

"Oh yeah." Cody nodded, his eyes flashing with anger. "We both did- Dani and I. Dani wasn't too happy when Santana cheated on her with her ex-girlfriend and left Dani for her. I tried to recruit the prostitute- Brody, was it?- but he wouldn't go for it." He looked Blaine up and down. "Hmm. It's a shame I have to kill you. It would be such a tragic waste."

Blaine swallowed back a lump and quickly thought up a plan. Smiling, he slowly walked towards Cody. "Who says you have to kill anybody?"

"Excuse me?" Cody asked, perplexed.

"You're pretty drop-dead gorgeous yourself." Blaine said as flirtatiously as he could, and stepped towards Cody. He stroked his arm. "Nice muscles."

Cody smiled, caressed Blaine's cheek. "Oh, Blaine..." He pulled Blaine close and whispered in his ear. "Did you really think I was gonna fall for that?"

Blaine tensed. Without thinking, he kneed Cody in the groin and punched him. He ran around the corner towards the front door. Cody grabbed Blaine's legs and threw him to the ground and started dragging him. Blaine grabbed hold of the corner of the wall. "HELP! HELP!"

XX

Kurt peered through the window of the door and gasped when he saw Blaine appear from around a corner, screaming for help, then disappeared. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled through the door. He turned towards the barn. No one was around, and by the time he would find someone, Blaine might be seriously hurt or worse! He stepped back and kicked the door open and ran inside. He grabbed a candlestick from a side table to use as a weapon just in case. He ran into the kitchen and froze in horror when he saw Cody standing over an unconscious Blaine. "_No_!"

Cody spotted Kurt and chuckled. "Well, hey there, Rudolph. Looking good."

Kurt's mind was swimming. He was overwrought. "Why?"

"You got me thrown in the slammer." Cody said simply. Kurt glared at him. Rachel was really the one who called the cops on Cody, but he wasn't about to tell him that. "And now..." He pointed his gun at Blaine. "you get to experience the sweet taste of prison when you go away for murdering your husband."

Kurt scoffed. "Please. No one is going to believe I killed my husband. I have no reason to."

"Really? Besides cheating on you, blaming you for it, lying to you, dating your former bully..."

"I forgave him all that." Kurt insisted. "You really think if I didn't, I would have taken him back?"

"Maybe it was all an act to betray him in the worst possible way." Cody replied. "All the chaos was a diversion."

"So, what, I'm so pissed at Blaine, I'm willing to get other people- including my own father- killed?" Kurt asked.

"Love and revenge makes us do crazy things." Cody said simply.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Really."

Cody scoffed and shook his head. "No...you see...I didn't love you- I didn't even like you. You were just a means to an end."

Blaine moaned quietly and his eyes fluttered open. His eyes widened when he saw Kurt standing in front of Cody. He saw a gun resting into the back of his jeans. He slowly got up and caught Kurt's eye and motioned for him to keep talking.

Cody glanced at the candlestick in Kurt's hand. "What's that? You gonna use that on me? Really?" He laughed. "As I recall...when I tied you up on that bed, you kept whimpering and crying 'Please! Please!'"

Kurt glared at Cody and gripped the candlestick tight. "It's been over two years now. I'm braver."

"Well..." Cody reached for his gun and ended up grabbing Blaine's hand. He whirled around, grabbed Blaine, and threw him against the fridge. Kurt rushed forward to hit him with the candlestick, but Cody grabbed it and knocked Kurt to the ground, semi-conscious. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at Blaine, who just came to. Blaine's eyes widened in horror. He struggled to move, but Cody held him down with his feet. "You know what's even more ironic than rain on your wedding day? Being murdered on your wedding day."

Kurt heard the gun cock. Without thinking, he flung himself on top of Blaine just as Cody pulled the trigger.

Blaine gasped as he heard the gunshot and Kurt flopping on top of him. He felt blood on his shirt and took deep breaths. "Kurt?" With shaking hands, he felt Kurt's shoulders, then his neck, which was bleeding profusely. He looked up and glared at Cody. "I will kill you. I swear to God!"

Cody just grinned and aimed the gun at him.

"FREEZE!"

Both Cody and Blaine turned to see Blaine's aunt aiming a gun at Cody, who turned his gun on her. Before Cody could shoot, Michelle shot Cody dead.

Blaine sighed in relief. Michelle rushed to her nephew's side. "Aunt Michelle, he was shot in the neck!"

Michelle felt for a pulse. "He's alive."

Blaine sighed in relief again and Kurt started to move. "Kurt? Hey...try not to move, okay? We're gonna get help." Kurt relaxed when he heard Blaine's voice.


End file.
